An adaptive bit rate (ABR) server in a content delivery network (CDN) encodes a content item into multiple streams of different bit rates, with each stream being divided into sequential segments of a given duration (e.g. 2-10 seconds). The ABR server may transmit a manifest file to user devices in a home via a gateway device, such as a home router. The manifest file lists the segments of the content item, the bit rate at which each segment has been encoded, e.g. adaptive bit rate profile for the segment, and a network identifier for accessing each segment, e.g. a uniform resource locator (URL). At any given time, a user device may select to retrieve a segment that is coded at a bit rate that is appropriate for the user device, e.g. based on network bandwidth conditions and device capabilities that are determinable by the user device. However, the user device may only be directly aware of the network bandwidth conditions of the local network between the user device and the gateway device. The user device may not be directly aware of the network bandwidth conditions between the gateway device and the ABR server.